Brotherly Love, Sister?,,,not so much
by Cleome Thrift
Summary: Lily, a happilly spoiled single child was in shock once her mom informed her that she was getting a step brother. And lo and behold James Potter the step brother. They say sibling rivalry only goes so far. yeah right. A story of mayhem and love?
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: **This is my first Harry Potter fic so I you all enjoy it. Squeals- I've been wanting to do this for sooooo long. I feel ashamed for not updating on my other stories. This is a Lily James fic- for those of you who haven't figured it out yet.

**Brotherly Love, Sisterly Hate **

**By:cleomethrift**

**Prolouge**

The sun was shining, the sky was a memorable baby blue and the clouds were like bits of cotton candy roaming the open air. It was the type of day kids would frolic in the fields, play soccer, chase each other till the point of exhaustion and many did but there was one…

A sixteen year old girl who had the fortune of being named Lily was rather distraught. Lily Evans sat atop her overly fluffy orange bean bag hugging her plush brown teddy bear, lip stuck out shamelessly in an overly exaggerated pout. It wasn't her fault that she was in such a foul mood on such a sunny and beautiful day and it definitely wasn't her fault that she was no longer going to be a single, coddled, overly spoiled little girl. Well actually she wasn't all that little but that was besides the point. The fault lay entirely on the creature whom she had afore deemed mentally stable but now was an insane, psychologically proven bipolar meany a.k.a her mom. She didn't _want_ another sibling. They would steal her candy, clothes, her underwear, food-the list went on, oh the horror. She had stories from her friends who had been cursed with siblings she had been sympathetic. Now not only would she be sympathetic, she'd be empathetic as well. And then there was the fact that she'd be sharing her bathroom which was small enough as is, her current entertainment room would also have to be vacated for the nasty little bugger. Lily's mouth was now a mixture of a pout and an outright scowl.

What'd she ever do to deserve this harsh and uncalled for treatment? Lily asked herself truly befuddled. _I probably had some truly bad Karma in my last life_. But she went to church every Sunday even when there were perfectly good places other than the church to hear monotonous old men ramble on about…well she didn't' really know.

Lily turned her head, resting her cheek on top of her stuffed animal more comfortably looking out the window to see the afternoon rays touch the red rug that inlaid her bedroom floor. It illuminated the gold embroidery beautifully but Lily was to angry to notice.

"Life is soooooo unfair." Lily mumbled into her stuffed animal. She was a good girl, got top grades, cleaned her room, did community service, helped family. There was no possible way that she disserved a sibling- the horrid things. But if it _had_ been her fault, which it definitely wasn't, she told herself righteously, that it might have been the time she had accidentally spilled milk on her charge while babysitting but that had been an _accident _which meant it was totally not her fault. Or the time she had done community service at the preschool and gotten in a fight with an obtuse three year old which had ended up with her glueing him to his seat, or the time she dropped her niece on her head while...let's not go into that. But besides the number accidents she was an angel, a gifted, considerate, and exemplary angel. A gifted, considerate, exemplary, helpful (and any other good adjectives that ever existed) angel that didn't disserve a sibling pulling it down form its angelic duties, yes that must be it Lily decided.

Through her sulking, moping and self pitying state she hadn't noticed the curt knock on her bedroom door. It squeaked opened to reveal…that creature a.k.a mom. The Creature, who had wonderful locks of straight red hair, a pert nose, and a strong chin walked over and sat down on _her_ chair and placed a soft hand on the small of her back. If it were possible Lily's pout became even larger, her arms bringing the pulverized teddy bear even closer to her chest turning away.

"It won't be that bad honey, we have enough room and he is such a nice mannered boy." The Creature said in what lily assumed was supposed to be her soothing motherly 'don't worry I'll fix everything' voice. But right after her line was finished Lily loosened her hold on her teddy bear and whipped around to face her mother _gaping_.

"It's a boy? A bloody boy?" Lily spluttered, "this is horrible and cruel. How can you be doing this to me? I'm your daughter!" Lily wailed in despair. Mrs. Evans winced as Lily's voice raised in pitch and volume. She patted her trying to calm down the girl so determined to be in a fit of hysterics. It wasn't working.

"It's only adoption Lily, and he's not a criminal or some animal left in the streets ok? He's such a sweet boy." A criminal? Lily hadn't thought of that. What if he tried to murder her in her sleep? A psycho killer bent on hogging all the affection from her mom-that'd be quite unfortunate. Ms. Evans had it was a mistake the moment criminal slipped and Lily's eyes had widened. Trying a new tactic she sat up a bit straighter.

"Come on Lily, it won't be that bad. You can ignore him if you want and we really need the money. But please do try to cooperate. It really is hard for those children." Lily's face softened at this her mouth went slack but still retained some semblance of a pout. They did need the money and the orphanage was willing to pay for all his expenses and a good deal more. The orphanage was having enough trouble concerning space as is and were willing to pay if some parents were willing to take an extra child. Lily sighed, it wouldn't be that hard and he'd probably only be some naughty six year old that had wiggled his way into her mom's good graces. She could handle that, if all fails she'd just lock him in a closet. She almost giggled at the thought. She'd play the part of the evil step sister so well except for that she wasn't the step sister that imposed on Cinderella, she was being imposed on so therefore her actions were justifiable.

"Will you make quiche, pizza, and your home made marble cake today if I agree to be a good girl and cooperate?" Lily whined, putting on her 'pity me I'm so distraught' look. There was a hint of a smile tugging at her mothers face.

Mrs. Evans gave her a final pat.

"Of course I will. And also if he doesn't like it here or we can't handle him he'll be sent back. It's only temporary." She should have been expecting this. Lily and food were practically synonyms. Stupid of her for not winning over her daughter's heart with food before. Getting up to leave she walked out the door reminding herself to clean the entertainment room that night for there new seventeen year old male family member.

Lily watching her mother leave grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"And let operation 'scare little step brother out of house as quickly as humanly possible' begin." Lily murmured evilly into her stuffed animal and laughed. Throwing her blankets off her she jumped up stretching briefly before skipping off already formulating a plan in her head.

So let the mayhem begin and may the best sibling win.

------------------------------------

- I looooooove reviews. Dances around wildly, shakes booty

And just a little bit lower is the review button- **you know you want to**, **winks**


	2. Moving In

A/n Sorry for not updating and sorry for the ABAC readers for neglecting that story but I really have more motivation for this story at the moment. I hope y'all like it and for the people that commented on the incest idea being played, as the plot moved on it's going to change. I knew I was going to get some comments about it because it had also occurred to me. If this disturbs you than you can stop reading it. It's as easy as that.

**Chapter 2**

**Moving in**

Lily sighed happily stretching her arms out enjoying the light summer breeze. Rolling her neck slightly she slapped her friend Aria on the back…hard.

"Ugh, what'd I ever do to you?" Aria demanded frowning.

"Oh, nothing. You wanna get some ice cream?" Lily asked, determined to have a good time which meant she was going to eat her heart out. An extra bounce was added to her strides, almost as if she were skipping, and her arms were swinging loosely at her sides. Aria stared at her wide eye'd skeptically. There was something decidedly wrong about Lily today.

"Absolutely not! You've had more than you even usually have. I will not join you on this pigging out fest you've decided to start." Aria finished rather indignantly, her perfectly shaped blue eyes narrowed in annoyance while flipping a stray piece of curly auburn hair behind a delicately shaped ear. She really was a modern fairytale princess Lily thought rather wistfully but whatever, that wasn't important. What was important was that she was disaggreaing to her ingenius idea.

"I'm not pigging out. I've only eaten…um…I can't really remember but that's not the point. Just because you're some rich man who owns manly perfume company's daughter doesn't place you above eating a lot. Besides it's so hot I think I'm going to melt." Lily informed her as if it were so obvious it was even silly to mention. Aria winced.

"They're not manly perfume companies, they're Beauty products ok! And actually manly perfume is called cologne Lily." Lily shrugged. Grabbing her elbow she dragged her to a nearby ice cream stand. Aria raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure this is sanitary? I don't usually eat outside of my house." Aria new it was a poor excuse but the heat was adelling her brain. It wasn't that she didn't like ice cream. It was the fact that she had eaten so much already, popcorn, a huge lunch, and the pretzel that Lily had insisted were healthy for her bones…pft yeah right. That's what happens when someone hangs out with Lily. Aria heaved a mental sigh. If she could eat for four people and keep lily's form, she'd eat herself sick as well. Lily had a really, really high metabolism.

"I need to keep my mind on good things…like food. And you're supposed to be helping me. This is the very last day I have till I get a stepsibling! Doesn't that mean anything to you?" Lily asked imploringly. Aria shook her head. Absolutely not.

"I'm sure you'll be one big happy family. You, your new brother…and your mother. Besides this is a good chance for you to feel what _I_ have to put up with every day. By the way Lily, don't think I didn't overhear what your mom told you to do before we left and since I've known you for a long time….don't think I'll be dragged in with some horrid imitation of a puppy dog face you use on Emily. See you tommarow," Lifting her watch she informed lily, "It's one, past when your mom said to get back." Aria blew her a kiss mockingly and sauntered off.

"I'm never talking to you again Aria, you're so mean!" Lily called toward her retreating back, not being able to come up with a better response after being found out. Aria just waved, not bothering to turn around.

"Hmph, some friend she is." Lily muttered to herself while she set out to trudge back home.

-------------------

Lily stood there wearing a pair of blue sweat pants and an old t-shirt looking about what had to be the messiest room of all history. But of course she wouldn't know because she didn't pay attention in history. Socks littered the floor, the curtains hung haphazardly off their rusting hinges and a stench of something gone bad wafted through the already dust infested air.

Carefully picking her way through the room, she tip toed past one sharp undefined object and stood before what had to have been a couch roughly twenty years ago. Moaning, Lily was about to grab her hair in frustration. How was she supposed to clean this up before the end of the day? Her friend that she was going to kindly ask to help bailed and now…now what? She was left with this large mess that they hadn't touched even when they had first moved in.

Lily bent down picking up a…a…she couldn't tell what it was but it moved! Suddenly it wriggled causing the pieces of confetti attached to its furry body to fall. She had been holding a rat! Or was it a rat? Getting a good grip on its…it's furry tail? Lily stopped for a moment. Rat's didn't have furry tails, they had hairless ugly tails. Still holding it firmly by the tail she placed the small guy on her palm. It looked up at her with large cute eyes that made her want to go awwwww.

"Hmm, what could you possibly be? You're too small to be a cat and don't even look like one. Wait…you're a squirrel!" Lily exclaimed upon realization. The little guy wriggled some more before giving up and settling down. Snuggling against her hand she giggled.

"Hey! That tickles." Stroking it's head gently with one finger as not to hurt it she got slowly up to her feet. Looking around she picked up a can, upending the contents on the floor and placing it in the hall and putting him or her, whichever it was she couldn't tell, in the can.

"I'll deal with you later," Lily decided. It looked skinny and probably wanted some food. But that could wait till she finished cleaning.

Bending down she plucked a large black trash bag and started to efficiently stuff everything into it. After all the odds and ends were picked up off the floor she moved in with the vacuum.

The loud whiring noise could be heard throughout the house. Finishing up with the vacuum she stretched her back after having to bend over for such an extended period of time. Looking around she nodded, satisfied with what she had accomplished in the two hours.

The couch had been taken out to be done away with and replaced with a new one. The hardwood floor was spotless, and the air smelled of the fresh lemon scent she had dripped into the mopping water. A trick Lily had learned from her mother when she was young. She usually could do something when she had a distinct goal. Otherwise she could be scatterbrained at times.

Taking a break to give her newfound animal some pistachio nuts she went right back to work, finishing shortly after.

Gazing at the couch Lily thought of just how she should greet her new family member. Should she smile and backstab him later, avoid him, be nasty from the very beginning, or try to be nice? It seemed being nice hadn't even occurred to her before this moment. Lily shook her head trying to dispose of the conflicting thoughts that swam in her head. She went and sat on the couch groaning as she did. Lily hadn't realized how fatigued and tight her leg muscles had been till she had given them a rest.

--------------------

"Andrea I can't do this. This isn't happening to me." Lily didn't often go into hysterics but every ounce in a while…She held her phone in a death grip, the anxiety eating away at her nerves like dogs and a piece of meat. She wasn't ready for this, she was busy and was about to go to college and get on with her life now…

"Just breathe and calm down. Think rationally. You're going to play nice and welcome the little boy into the family alright?"

"I am?"

"Lily! Are you focusing or am I wasting my breathe on you?" Andrea demanded, always the good sensible and reliable friend. She was that most of the time too, just not when she was getting an extra sibling.

"I am very focusing!" Lily exclaimed. She realized right after she said it that it made no sense. A knot had tied itself in the pit of her stomach and unsettled her. She could stretch and breathe but it wasn't going to go away, Lily knew that. It would stay their till the climax of the event and slowly untangle itself from a web of confusion to simple threads that would melt away to give rise to other events.

"That didn't make sense." Andrea stated.

"I know!-" She was cut off.

"Then why'd yo-"

"I don't know…ugh!" Lily finally burst out defeated by the onslaught of anxiety. She rested her head onto the head rest of the La-Z-boy she'd occupied. The enmity she had previously possessed was gone only to be replaced by a feeling of apprehension for the future.

"Lily I really don't know how to help you with this one. The only thing I can say is don't be rash Lily. He might be a new sibling but…Maybe he has gone through a lot. Anybody without parents probably has. Don't just blindly chase him out of the house, its selfish Lily. Try to stand it for a bit and if you really can't then kick him out. But please Lily, think what they have to go through and how good you get it before you pick on some five year old. We were all annoying when we were five." After hearing this Lily slumped. She had thought of that, she truly had. But it was something that wasn't really a thought. It'd outline her thoughts and float throughout her head. And now had really been brought inot the light.

Lily didn't want to be selfish… The bell rang and she cringed.

"Andrea I have to leave…I think they're here."

"That's fine Lily. And think about what I said alright? Catch ya later. Bye" Andrea hung up only to leave the dial tone buzz in her ear. For some reason it made her feel detached.

Getting up from her seat she stretched. Breathing once in and out she composed herself.

"Showtime." Marching to the door she yanked it open pasting the best 'friendly' smile she could muster.

"Hey-….." Lily began but trailed off as her eyes met a sharp pare of green eyes. The first thought that popped into her head was 'gorgeous' or 'hot' Lily didn't know which one but he was definitely the best eye candy she'd ever seen. He was of a trim physique, maybe a soccer player, definitely not football because otherwise he would be bulky. His shoulders were broad and tapered down to a narrow waist, an over all lean look about him. He sported black or very dark brown hair that was mussed in a disarray of strands but somehow it still managed to be attractive. His face was seemed to be chiseled in all the perfect places. He had defining high cheek bones that enhanced his eyes, a pair of eyes that were surrounded by a thick array of lashes. And his full mouth was…smirking? That was when the second thought hit her. What the heck?

"What…wait… Who are you?" Lily sputtered oh so fluently. Her mother chose that moment to appear motioning for the stranger to head on into to house.

"Just go on in dear and have a seat in the living room. It's to the right…Oh Lily, you can show him. Go on dear, and Lily, have you finished cleaning that room?" Her mom called over his shoulder. Lily nodded numbly, not knowing what else to do. Her mom appeared right next to him looking from him to lily expectantly.

"Well?" Mrs. Evans asked. Lily looked at her mom, than back to the guy.

"Is he….?" Lily didn't even want to consider the idea.

"This is your new stepbrother, James. And James, meet Lily. Oh I just know you'll get along just fine." Her mom finished brightly clapping her hands together. Lily shot her mother an incredulous look. Had she gone mad? How come she wasn't told that-that they were getting a mature family member instead of some five year old?

James held out a hand introducing himself smirk still in tact. Lily took it hesitantly, still not excepting what was right in front of her.

This is going to be so much harder than she had originally thought. She could definitely outsmart a five year old but…not that she couldn't out wit him, it'd be a hell of a lot harder. And there was no way she could stuff _him_ into a closet if she got pissed.

"Great, just great" Lily muttered walking back into the house with her new brother trailing just behind her.

------------------------

**Kaydotsidot****-** Yeah…uh I kinda forgot about Petunia because it has been years since I actually read a harry potter book. Soooo…yeah Petunia doesn't exist.

**apotterlover**- I can't tell you about his parents without giving the plot away so at the moment you can just assume they're dead or non-existant. Thanx

**Padfeet the Evil Twin**- Yeah..I knew someone would pull the incest card but you'll see. It's not exactly what it seems. But yes at the moment they are legally relagted.

**Thanks to**

**Kushy88, ****Aria423****, forgotten-password, ****Nasuada Moon**

**And just down a little farther is the review button….You know you want to (winks)**

**Cya in the next chapter.**


	3. Schools In

**A/n sorry for the wait….excusescience fair. Dorky, I know but I could win a hundred or so dollars. Hope you enjoy.**

**-----------------------------**

**Chapter 3**

**Schools In**

Lily mumbled something incomprehensible as the morning sun illuminated her room effectively waking her from a comfortable sleep. She pressed the pillow to her face, willing the evil light to leave and never come back. When it refused she let out a pitiful whine before releasing her pillow. Stretching cattily she groaned, tossing her covers right onto the floor, traipsing clumsily over it to her small closet. Shirts hung half hazardly off an open mahogany drawer while a pair of khaki's lay on the floor just waiting for her to hang it up. NO way that was going to happen.

Peering into the reflecting round mirror just above, she made a face. A disheveled teenager stared right back at her.

"Ugh," Lily turned around, mornings just wasn't her thing. Picking up her towel she stumbled into the hallway, the carpet rough on her bare feet. As she arrived at her intended destination, namely the bathroom, she frowned. The faucet was running and the familiar sounds of morning activities resonated from just behind the wood of the white door. Her mom must have gotten up earlier. Seeing now as she would be waiting for a good fifteen minutes as was custom when her mom occupied any restroom, Lily pouted.

"I hate life!" She groaned as she banged her head against the door. Turning Lily let her body rest gently against it. Just as she had settled comfortably with her back against the door it was pulled open sharply. With a yelp Lily lost her footing her hand grasping desperately for something behind her.

Two strong arms from behind grasped Lily tightly before she made contact with the hard tile of the bathroom floor. Strong arms…..Lily froze for a moment, probably not her mom. Hard chest? Definetly not her mom. Turning quickly she raised her arm, ready to fend off an intruder. It was caught deftly in the strong grasp of… Her eye's met with a pair of shocking emerald ones. One eyebrow was cocked while his eyes held a sense of amusement. After the initial shock her eyes of there own will traveled down his body, the body of her stepbrother. Lily willed herself not to blush as she realized that he was decked out in nothing but a towel around his narrow waist. He smirked knowingly at her….the jerk. Pulling her hand from him sharply she shoved her way into the bathroom.

"Hey, I wasn't done with it." James remarked casually from the doorway, his voice carried a confident masculine tone, his statement sardonic. Lily threw him a glare.

"Whatever," A sure finality colored the remark that she didn't feel. Sauntering over to him she gave him a charming smile. James raised the other brow, his mouth opened to make another smart ass statement but she shoved him out with a quick movement, closed and then locked the door. Lily grinned evilly.

"Oy! I said I wasn't done with it! Lily…" This was followed by banging. Satisfied lily started to shed her clothes. She'd let him bang as long as she wanted. She turned on the shower, sticking in a finger to test the warmth. Once satisfied she stepped in sighing at the wonderful feeling of warm water. The cleansing and clearing affect it had was just amazing.

After the intentionally long shower she took, Lily clothed and blow dried her hair. The effect of her cleansing morning ritual had a profound affect on her appearance. The once frazzled, bed eyed girl turned into beauty….not really. Although she definitely didn't take any pains in her looks she'd always thought them passable. She was really more into athletics than anything else, especially wasting money on hooking up with boys…totally not worth her time. Her usually wear was probable jeans or cargo pants with a t-shirt and sneakers. Even though she was not part of the 'lets go boy hunting' clique, her friends or rather some of them were.

But even haging around them didn't effect her style. Although she didn't' dress like a guy she ate like one….or rather she ate even more than one. Her appearance however passable for the lack of effort wasn't all that appealing compared to her friends. And At the ripe age of seventeen the only thing lily owned that she could claim was make-up was her lip gloss-kinda sad.

Collecting her toiletry items Lily opened the door to see James, an unreadable look adorned his face and his emerald eyes focused intensly on her. He grinned slowly, running a hand through his hair he pushed past her to finish whatever he hadn't accomplished before, leaving Lily standing by the door. Narrowing her eyes at his busy form she stalked away to collect her backpack and books.

Surprisingly enough it seemed that James had finished before her and was already eating breakfast. She sat in the seat farthest from him. Loading up her plate with ten pancakes lots of syrup and a large jug of orange juice she said a prayer before she lifted the fork to her mouth. A choke could be heard from across the table. The fork froze halfway to her mouth and her eyes turned upwards to be greeted with her new stepbrother's skeptical look at her plate.

"Are you going to…eat all of that?" James asked looking from her plate to his and then back again. Lily rolled her eyes.

"No, it's just for decoration Potter." Sarcasm dripped like molasses from the remark. She stuffed her mouth with the pancake and chewed. A blissful look colored her face.

"Evans, you eat like a man." The remark was met with just another chomp into the breakfast.

"You eat more than I do…" Lily took another bite.

"You'll turn even more into a pig then you already are." Lily's eyes opened and narrowed into a glare. Swallowing she pointed her fork at him menacingly….the effect was lost as James didn't look even a bit frightened, just amused.

"Are you implying that I'm fat!" Lily demanded. Lily's mother had been looking onward on the impending argument and chose that moment to intervene. Although Lily wasn't touchy about looks…her eating amount was a touchy subject. The topic had been brought up so many times that it made Lily defensive.

"I'm sure he didn't honey…., But you have to agree, you do eat a little-" Mrs. Evans was cut off as Lily turned and pointed the fork at her.

"Now you mom? Everyone's turning against me." Lily humphed and turned back to the still highly amused James. She wanted to swipe that sardonic grin right off his face. Fueled by the upsetting comments she polished off the pancakes and went for seconds. After finishing she pushed her seat back, placing her plates in the sink she grabbed her bags and made for the door quickly. Just as she was pulling on the nob her mother called after her.

"Hey Lily dear, you have to show James the way to school. Just wait for a second will you? He's almost done. James looked up from his seat at her and his green eyes laughed at her. Bastard.

Walking out she waited till she heard the door open and took off at a brisk speed. A large handed grabbed her back.

"Running away?" James looked down at her.

"No…" Lily brushed his hand off and slowed down. Sliding a sideways glance at him from under her lashes she admired the way his countenance, the way it just exuded confidance. A normal person would have been nervous for their first day at school but he walked calmly but at the same time his actions seemed aggressive.

"What classes are you taking?" Lily started out of her reverie at his question.

"AP chem….honors English, Honors pre-cal, level one history and AP wizardy." James's eyebrows at the last one.

"One of the unusually gifted are we?" His tone mocking. Lily bristled, it seemed she took most of his comments defensively.

"So, just because I have another branch to my intellect doesn't mean I'm a freak. Just means I'm smarter than you." James just laughed.

"Don't think to highly of yourself dutchess cue guess who's joining you?"

"No….you…"

"Yeah, I'm in it too." James informed her. Lily raised her eyebrows skeptically. James first impression had been a partier, a slacker. But it seemed that he wasn't if he was part of Wizardry of any kind. To have the innate talent to get in was rare and so every student was tested, but it didn't just take talent, it took hard work as well. But it also wasn't something someone could obtain from hard work…people were born with it or they weren't. It was measured in MQ. Magic Quotient. The test was just to see how many neurons in the brain possessed the extra magic molecule…a protein called lorozyme. Lily had it…in large quantities and so was admitted to this class.

There was only two magic classes, AP and level one. It seemed she'd be seeing more of him…something she dreaded. As they entered school grounds she greeted her friends. Some she hadn't seen since last school year. Laughing she gave Tailor a high five. As usually her girly friend was decked out in a skirt and a matching blue top, just low enough to show some cleavage. Hearing a hoot Lily turned around and was bombarded by Adrian.

"What is up girl?" Adrian shoved her playfully exuding energy that Lily had forgotten she possessed.

"Nothing, just being lazy till tryouts," Lily punched her back.

"Yeah me too but it's not like we have too." Adrian slung an arm over Lilies shoulders. The pair were known for beasting sports, even those they haven't played before. Katherine, another one of Lily's friends squealed.

"Oh! Look over their. Isn't he hot?" Lily followed her finger to be met by Mark Zukestry.

"Kat, how many times do you have to point out the same person? I thought you would have grown out of your Mark fetish but it seems I was terribly wrong." Katherine pouted.

"I agree but what is that prime article of flesh next to him?" Adrian remarked with a keen interest. Lily looked and let out a groan. Adrian looked down at her amused.

"Anything you'd like to share Lily? Hmm, he seems new." Lily opened her mouth but closed it as James looked over at them for a fraction of a second.

"No…he just looks like every other guy." Lily said.

"Your lying and I know it…if you don't want to tell me, I'll just have to find out myself." Adrian began to slide her arm off but Lily stopped her. With her sudden outburst.

"No!...um…He's, I just know him because-he kinda, well….he's my stepbrother." Lily finally got herself to spit out the truth. Squirming as all eyes turned to her. She could start to see her friends starting toward her, about to drag her to her new sibling but the bell rang. With an inner sigh of relief she slumped. Taking her bag she was relieved…saved by the bell. Looking over the crowds of heads her eyes met a pair of emerald ones.

They mocked her and unexpectadely, he winked. Lily fumed, and so the sibling rivalry is on….and she wasn't about to back down.

----------------------

Yeah this was rushed so it might not be so good.

Thanx to the best reviewers ever

Kaydotsidot- Yeah I kinda forgot she had a sister. But I agree she's better not in it.

autumnxrain- Yeah I tried.

andreita lupin- It's alright…my Spanish sucks. And I also think my writing is not that great but I think you're doing fine…coming from someone who doesn't speak Spanish. Hehe.

Animals are my LIFE- You're question is answered in this chapter. And yes they do.

And thanx to……

**Aria423****, different.yet.beautiful,****apotterlover****Bondariana****Hotkat144****Animals are my LIFE****, Lloa**

**And just a tad bit lower is the magic button….**

**You know you want to…..winks**


End file.
